


Patience

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A bit of fun nsfw Sledgefu because…well, just because I wanted to read some, so I wrote it lol.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Patience

It was no secret, that they watched each other. Why would it be? They got ready side by side every day. 

But sometimes, Snafu liked to make it something a little bit more. Give Eugene a bit extra to admire. 

This particular morning was perfect for it. They had nowhere to be, nothing urgent that needed doing. And Eugene couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of him. 

He’d gotten to the shower first, and tossed his towel to the floor as he walked back into the bedroom. 

“Your turn,” he drawled as he flopped onto the bed next to Eugene. 

He could watch Eugene evaluate his choices in real time, and it was adorable. He gulped, his eyes trailing down Snafu’s body, then looking to the bathroom, then back again before finally getting up and nearly running to the shower. 

It seemed like no time at all before he was back. 

“You in a rush? Got somewhere special to be?” Snafu grinned, watching as Eugene matched him, tossing his towel to the floor, the tips of his hair still dripping as he dropped back onto the bed. 

“Maybe,” Eugene replied. “Maybe I’m already right where I need to be.” 

He knew it would burn Eugene up to be teased. But he couldn’t help it; he liked watching him blush. 

“Maybe. But I think we both need to be outside in the garden.” 

Eugene’s eyes went blank. “What?” 

Snafu nodded and got up, feeling Eugene’s eyes on him, lingering exactly where he wanted them. “Garden needs tending, and the kids should be out in the sunshine for a bit. Might do us some good too.” 

“But…” Eugene was almost whimpering. It was adorable. “Okay. But later, I mean…” 

“You’re in such a hurry,” Snafu said, as he pulled on his clothes. Eugene’s eyes were glued to him, watching every zip and button. “What’s wrong with taking our time?” 

“Not sure I’m feelin’ all that patient today,” Eugene gulped in reply. It was time to up the ante, but just for moment, just a bit. Just enough to make him want it all the more. 

He walked back over to Eugene’s side of the bed, and stood between Eugene’s legs as Eugene sat up, reaching to touch him, and if he wasn’t careful, pull him down for the finale. He let a hand hold Eugene’s jaw as he leaned down to kiss him, pulling back just before Eugene could deepen the kiss or grab him. “Meet you outside, darlin’.” 

He bit back a laugh as he left the bedroom, and heard Eugene flop back onto the bed with a frustrated groan. If Eugene thought that was hard to handle, then he couldn’t wait to see how he’d react to what he had planned for the garden. 

He started it slow, as soon as Eugene was outside with him, still flushed but helping to weed and water the various flowers that covered the edges of the backyard. 

At first, just a few buttons on his shirt opened. Enough to make Eugene look over, to let him know exactly what he was starting. To let him see the sweat starting to run on his skin under the hot summer sun. 

It was distracting, but not enough to fully pull Eugene away from the various tasks at hand. When they were about midway through it all, he went further, unbuttoning the rest of the shirt buttons, letting the ends hang loose. “Sure is hot out today, isn’t it, Sledgehammer?” 

The look Eugene gave him was all wanting. Yearning, as he watched him finally pluck off the shirt and toss it towards where the cats had settled, sunning themselves on the stone pathway they’d put in over a weekend in the spring. 

But he tried, Snafu had to give him credit for that. He wasn’t really weeding now so much as just pulling at whatever flower or weed was nearest, half the time not even pulling them out but missing entirely, so busy were his eyes with lingering. 

And he could feel them. On his shoulders, his hips, the curve of his ass. It made it hard to keep teasing, to keep the show going, when he wanted so badly to reward Eugene’s patience, and let him touch everything he was staring at. 

But it wasn’t time for the end of the show. Not yet. 

He lost his undershirt next, discarding it without a word. In his head, he could count it down: 4,3,2,1…

And there was Eugene, on top of him. “Please. I know what you’re tryin’ to do, and any other day maybe I could take it but-” 

“But what?” Snafu interrupted, moving a leg to settle between Eugene’s thighs, with just enough pressure between them that Eugene could buck against him the way he knew he loved. 

“Something about today, I don’t…let’s go back to bed. Please. Don’t make me beg,” Eugene murmured into his neck in between kisses that almost burned with how badly they made him want to reciprocate more. 

But not yet. 

“Maybe I wanna hear you beg a little. Maybe I like it,” Snafu replied, moving his hips and leg against Eugene, relishing in the moan it earned him. “Maybe I wanna see if you can’t take a little bit more.”

Eugene pulled his head off his shoulder and stared him down. “That a dare?” 

“I think it just might be,” Snafu giggled back. 

“Damn you,” Eugene sighed. “But fine. I’m up for it. I can do it.” 

“You really think you can wait any longer?” 

“No,” Eugene whimpered, his head softly dropping back down, his lips warm on his neck. 

“You still gonna try for me?” 

Eugene nodded, and rolled off of him with a whimper. “What the hell else do you have planned?” 

Snafu stood, and pulled Eugene to his feet. “Help me wrangle the kids, and I’ll show you.” 

Inside, the cats scattered as soon as they were set down to the floor, content to amuse themselves. 

He led Eugene back upstairs and into their room, and settled him on the floor as he tossed his shirts to their laundry basket. 

“What now?” Eugene asked.

“We’re filthy now. Covered in dirt, and I don’t know about you, but I think I’ve sweat enough that I could use another shower,” Snafu replied. 

Eugene started to stand, to reach for him, but he stepped back. 

“No. No touchin’, not yet. You’re just gonna watch.” 

He went as slow as he could bear, undoing his pants and watching with half-lidded eyes while Eugene watched him. 

He was beet red blushing, a hand reaching for his own shirt buttons, though his eyes never left Snafu. 

“No. I’ll take that all off of you when I’m good and ready. Be patient for me,” Snafu instructed, and laughed softly as Eugene whined. “You said you’d try.” 

“I am,” Eugene huffed, laying his hands flat on the floor. “I can’t take this; you look so fucking good. Please-” 

“In a minute or two,” Snafu interrupted, letting his pants drop to the floor and kicking them away as he stepped out of them. 

Eugene gently flopped to lay flat on his back on the floor, and Snafu took the opportunity to pull off his underwear and toss it onto Eugene’s face. 

He dashed into the bathroom as Eugene let out a groan. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me, Merriell. You’re tryin’ to kill me, I swear.” 

He started the bath as he sat carefully on the edge of the tub, and called out to him. “No, just tryin’ to clean you. Get your ass in here.” 

Eugene was in front of him like a shot, hands again reaching for his shirt buttons. 

“Hold on, get your hands out of the way,” Snafu said, and batted at Eugene’s hands until they dropped to his sides. “Let me.”

He undid Eugene’s shirt buttons with slow and careful hands, letting his fingers linger on his chest as he moved down until they were all undone. Eugene was pliable, moving for him at the slightest touch, letting his arms be moved so the shirt slipped off of him and fell to the tile floor. He hadn’t bothered with an undershirt, and Snafu took the opportunity to let his hands roam while he kissed Eugene’s warm skin. 

He could see Eugene’s fingers twitch with each kiss, but he kept his hands down. He admired that, because he could almost taste how much Eugene wanted to touch him back. 

He let him go and turned to check on the bath. “I’ll let you do the rest. Better be fast though, bath’s almost-” 

He was interrupted by the clattering of Eugene’s pants and belt on the tile, followed by his underwear. 

“Okay. That’s fast enough,” Snafu smiled and turned off the bath. “Get in.” 

He followed Eugene in, the warm water rising as they both settled. 

For a moment, they both just sat, and in his head Snafu counted down again as he let his eyes linger over Eugene’s body. 

They met in the middle, rising up at the same time, water sloshing out of the tub, the thin line of their teasing broken like a fever, their hands finally on each other, and it felt even better than Snafu had anticipated it would. 

He knew they were getting water everywhere, but he couldn’t be bothered to give a damn. There was entirely too much of Eugene to touch, that he wished he could touch all at once while Eugene’s hands burned up and down his body. 

There was just enough room to brace a hand against the edge of the tub to keep them pressed close together, to keep him grounded while Eugene’s tongue and lips kissed and nipped and licked at his neck and chest, and it was almost too much to bear. 

Neither of them had to say a word as they got out, water dripping across the floor into their bedroom as they fell onto the bed, tangled against each other, moaning loud enough Snafu almost contemplated getting up to shut the open bedroom window. 

Almost. 

But that would have meant moving away from Eugene, and he couldn’t handle that. It was enough of a pain reaching for the Vaseline, but it was worth it watching Eugene writhe as he worked him open, his eyes closed, his face flushed as he moaned. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Snafu breathed, pausing in his ministrations to coat his cock with the Vaseline before setting the container back on the night table. 

Eugene’s eyes flashed open. “You can admire me after. If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to god, Merriell…” 

“I’m talented. I can do both at the same time,” Snafu replied as he slid inside and rocked his hips slow. 

Eugene was somewhere past words, only moaning in reply, pulling him down and running his nails across his back. 

Snafu hissed at the pain, but at the same time couldn’t wait to see what marks Eugene was leaving on him. 

He wanted desperately to keep things slower, to see if he could keep teasing just a bit longer, but he’d done himself in with the teasing as much as he had Eugene. It was impossible to go slow, to keep his hips stilled for more than a moment, especially when Eugene’s hands wandered there, pulling him as close as possible. 

Eugene’s hands were so busy with him, he knew his cock was being neglected. He had barely touched it when Eugene hissed and batted him away. 

“Don’t you dare; I’m not coming yet.” 

He let Eugene direct and move them, switching so he was on his back, and Eugene warm on his cock, his thighs trembling as he rode him. 

“Eugene-” 

“No,” Eugene interrupted with a wicked grin as he leaned back and worked his hips. “Not yet. You kept me waitin’. Your turn now.” 

Fighting for control when he was so close to the edge was almost impossible, but it wouldn’t have been fair not to do so. Eugene had a point, and he was dead set on making it too. 

He sighed as he moved, an absolute vision, and Snafu wanted to kiss him so badly it almost hurt. 

His lips came crashing down to meet Snafu’s as he adjusted himself so he could lean down as his hips kept on, through his orgasm that Snafu felt warm on his stomach, while he combed his fingers through Eugene’s hair and worked him through it. 

Eugene smiled, soft and satisfied as he let Snafu move them again so he was on his back. Snafu wished he could have taken a picture of it, how relaxed and happy and beautiful Eugene was. Instead, he pressed insistent kisses to Eugene’s neck as he entered him again, and thrust as gently as he could manage until he came hard, his face pressed into Eugene’s shoulder to muffle the moans and mumble of words tumbling from his mouth. 

It was like time had stopped, and he was more than happy to stay in the moment. The finale of his little show had gone even better than he’d expected, and he didn’t want it to end. It was better to stay wrapped in Eugene’s arms, warm against each other, breathing slow, nearly half-asleep as they lounged. 

Eventually, he’d get them up to shower together, washing each other down with gentle hands and soft kisses. 

But that could wait until after he’d had his fill of holding Eugene close.


End file.
